


Give You the Kingdom

by glameowstic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glameowstic/pseuds/glameowstic
Summary: Written for the FFXV kinkmeme prompt where the OP wanted Ardyn/trans!Prompto and all the stuff in the tags.I did my best.





	Give You the Kingdom

"Well...this is different," Ardyn says when he finally pulls Prompto's pants down to his ankles, and to his credit he looks genuinely surprised by the existence of Prompto's vagina.

For a few brief moments Prompto thinks that he's that in the clear, that for once his stupid weird body has actually saved him by clearly not being what the chancellor is after.

Then Ardyn leans down and _licks_ him hard, from the entrance of his cunt up to his clit.

"But not at all unwelcome, I promise you," he smirks.

* * *

An hour later and Ardyn has made a mess of him, with his face buried between his legs, alternating between sucking his clit and tongue-fucking his hole, changing his methods whenever Prompto's about to come.

Prompto moans feebly behind the gag, tries to kick him away again, but somehow his body doesn't get the message and he ends up squeezing Ardyn's head between his thighs instead.

"Now now, I thought we were past that nonsense," Ardyn lifts away from Prompto's cunt to sit up and give him a fake pout, and Prompto whimpers from the frustration of it. Of having his hands tied behind his back and therefore helpless to stop the chancellor from going down on him, unable to even attempt at pushing his head away (though the last time he had tried that, Ardyn had slapped him so hard Prompto thought his teeth had been knocked loose). Of being deliberately, forcefully pushed to the edge only to be cruelly yanked back the moment he's about to tumble over it.

Ardyn presses two fingers inside him all at once, crooks his fingers so that Prompto's initial wail at the intrusion grows into a full blown sob.

"My goodness, look at how wet and open you are for it. I'm starting to understand why you were chosen to be part of the prince's entourage. I can imagine that three strapping young boys would require the services of such a sweet little fuckhole on hand at all times. Now tell me, do they rut at you all at once, or are they patient enough to take turns?" Ardyn asks with a filthy leer as he removes the gag from Prompto's mouth.

"They don't do any of that!" Prompto squeals. "I'm a virgin, I'm a virgin I swear!" 

He's thought about it though, late at night. Thought about them taking turns using him to get off, treating him like a glorified fleshlight to unload in whenever the urge strikes them. His mouth, his pussy, his ass. The idea makes him shudder, every hole of his available to them whenever they want it, whether he wants it or not.

"I don't believe you," Ardyn hums, interrupting his thoughts about his friends turning him into their personal cumdumpster. "Look at how slutty your cunt's behaving, clinging to my fingers so tightly, wet and warm and craving more from me."

Ardyn forces a third finger inside him, stretching him even further than before.

"What good fortune it is, for you to have fallen in my possession."

* * *

The next hour has Prompto incoherent and sobbing. Ardyn has made him take nearly his entire fist now, and it's mind-breakingly _good_.

"You look so good like this, sweetheart," Ardyn coos at Prompto, strokes his hair while flexing all four of his fingers inside of him. "So pretty all spread open and taking me so well. What a good boy you are. I don't think I can wait any longer...be a dear and beg me to fuck you."

Prompto flushes from the praise, speaks without even thinking about what he's saying, what it is that he's asking for.

"Fuck me," Prompto moans out, quiet and pained. He's so worked up that it almost hurts as much as it feels good. Almost.

"What was that, dear? You'll have to speak up if you want something."

Cruel fucking bastard. But Prompto's too far gone to care about his pride and his dignity already left him an hour and a half ago. And if he just gets it over with, just gives Ardyn what he wants, the sooner Prompto can get away from him and work on some sort of an escape, right?

So he obeys.

"Fuck me please Chancellor, I...I need it, I need you to fuck me and make me come I- I think I might die if I don't come I need to come _please let me come_ ," he whines, voice coming out hysterical at the end.

"Well how could I say no that?" Ardyn drawls and he pulls his fingers out from Prompto to flip him on his belly and mount him in one hard, punishing thrust, getting inside him deep right where he needs it.

It only takes two thrusts to make Prompto come, and it gushes out of him in a way he was sure only happened in ridiculous pornography.

"Messy slut," Ardyn murmurs as Prompto moans and relaxes so he's laying prone on the floor. "I hope you don't think we're through already."

He picks up the pace, fucks Prompto into another aching orgasm and then over and over until Prompto's begging for him to stop, somewhere around the sixth orgasm.

"You said you wanted to come, and I'm giving you what you want," Ardyn says in response and keeps moving his hips. Each stroke is simultaneously agonizing and has Prompto desperate for more.

"Please, please I can't anymore," he slurs out anyway. Somewhere deep inside he's horrified with himself, that Ardyn has turned him into such a disgusting mess and he _let him do it_. Had literally asked him for it, instead of fighting and taking the pain Ardyn had threatened him with. And all it took to make him give in was to touch and tease him a little bit, make him feel sexy and wanted and desirable. Pathetic.

"Not at all," Ardyn says, as if he can see into Prompto's mind and know exactly where his train of thought is going. "You're good, and sweet and-and oh," he stutters out, finally losing the arrogant composure he's maintained this whole time. "Such a sweet little thing you are. Time for you to receive communion, I think."

Ardyn drapes himself over Prompto, smothers his body with his own from head to toe and oh, oh no _no no not inside, not inside he can’t_ \- and then just pounds at his cunt to his own shuddering climax. There's a lot of it, and all Prompto can do is lay there and whimper.

"Shh, shh," Ardyn rumbles deep from his chest, laving kisses along his neck and shoulders. "Be a good boy now and take what you've earned, you have plenty of time to savor it before your dear prince gets here."

 _Don't bother Noct_ he thinks to himself miserably. He wasn't worth saving. Not after this.


End file.
